The present disclosure generally relates to packages or cartons for holding and dispensing products, such as food products.
If the liner of a carton is hermetically sealed at a relatively lower elevation, the enclosure formed by the liner may expand and rupture, and thereby fail to provide desired barrier properties, if the carton is shipped to a relatively higher elevation.